(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a character-carrying disc for a printing machine provided, at its center, with a hollow protrusion formed integrally in one piece with the body of the disc and adapted to be engaged on the end of a shaft of the printing machine on which the disc is mounted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Character-carrying discs for printing machines and having such a central protrusion are known.